The Shadowhunter and the Warlock (Malec)
by Augustine Clare
Summary: Alec Lightwood is a strong, brave Shadowhunter. Alec is one of few gay Shadowhunter's. He hasn't 'come out' yet because he's afraid of being shunned by the Clave. Alec & his sister Isabelle go to a party hosted by warlock Magnus Bane. Magnus is immediately drawn to Alec, calling him 'blue eyes'. Alec was originally in love with his parabatai, Jace, but now none of that matters now.
1. Party Short Lived

I stood in my room at the Institute looking into the mirror. My sister, Isabelle, and I has been invited to one of Magnus Bane's famous parties. We got invitations often, but never went because we had demons to kill. So today we decided to give ourselves a night off. I shrugged on a black leather jacket over my black t-shirt.

" I've never actually met Magnus Bane, but I hear he throws the best parties." Isabelle says as she appears in the doorway.

I pull on my black buckled boots and stand up. " He's a warlock Isabelle, you know how the Clave warns us about them. Just be careful around him."

Isabelle rolls her eyes. "Alec, don't worry about me. Worry about yourself for once. There's going to be vampires their too," She tells me, pulling the collar of my jacket up, " Be cautious around them."

" Be cautious of who?" Asks a familiar voice

" Jace!" Isabelle exclaims, " Um, nothing, no one."

When I see Jace, I look around, fiddling with my jacket. My cheeks felt warm with him seeing me like this. I glanced in the mirror to make sure he wouldn't be able to notice. The room was to dimmed for him to see the pink in my cheeks.

Jace walks into the room. " Where are you two going, dressed like that?" He asks questionably

Isabelle fumbles around, " Magnus Bane invited us to another one of his parties, I thought it would be nice if Alec had a break from hunting, so I persuaded him to go with me." Isabelle tells Jace

He looks at Isabelle, to me, then back to her. He claps his hands together, " Well, then I am going with you." And that was that.

When Isabelle, Jace and I get to the party, it's loud and cramped. People are all over the dance floor, the sides, everywhere. Some vampires were even sitting on the ceiling ledges. Isabelle and I pushed our way through the underworlder's and made our way in a spot that wasn't crowded. Isabelle turns to the drink table and pours us drinks. Mine is a glowing purple blue colour.

" Thanks." I say and take a sip. It was surprisingly good. I never did like the thought of drinking.

I glance around the party. The people here were dancing like they couldn't careless about what anyone thought. I could never have that confidence. Never. Jace doesn't seem like he's enjoying this anymore than I am. He pushes his golden hair back from his face, showing his amber eyes. Jace is my Parabatai. A Parabatai are two shadowhunters who fight together, they are like brothers, but closer than that. He came to live with us Lightwood's when his father died. Isabelle was already out on the dance floor with a Downworlder. She looked like she was having fun, which made me happy.

" Well hello there," A female voice says, " Why are you boys standing alone?"

Jace and I turn around and see two vampire girls standing behind us, " Two good looking Shadowhunter's like yourselves shouldn't be denied. Why don't you come dance with us?" They asks in unison.

Jace and I exchange glances. I fiddle with my knife that's in my belt. " That won't be necessary." Jace says cooly

The dark haired vampire smiles, showing her fangs. " Oh come now. You know you want to. What kind if guys want to be alone without a girl at a party?" She says

_Me._ I think to myself

The red haired vampire reaches out to my and takes hold of my arm quickly, to quickly. As a instant reaction, I back hand her and knee her in the stomach. When she's doubled over, and hit her on the back and she falls to the floor. Her friend gasps and everyone stops dancing and stares at us. By the angels, what have I done? There were to many Downworlders to take on if they decided to have us as a late night snack. Isabelle rushes over to me and touches me arm to make sure I was okay.

" Well well well. Typical Lightwoods." A man says, emerging from the shadows, " Always causing a commotion."

"Magnus Bane." The Downworlder's whisper amongst one another.

This was Magnus Bane? He didn't look like a warlock at all. If anything, he looked like something a unicorn threw sparkles up on. Magnus stands in front of us. He has a black hood covering his face and the rest of his cloths are dark yet sparkly. Magnus pushes his hood down and my breath hitches in my throat. His hair was spiked up and dyed purple and blue with black tints, his eyes were green/gold cat eyes. Magnus looked at the three of us, stopping momentarily at me.

" The Lightwood siblings with an uninvited guest, Jace Wayland." Magnus says, " To what do I owe the pleasure?" When he says the last word, it sounds like venom.

We all just stood their, glancing at each other. " I didn't think it would be a big deal if I tagged along." Jace replies with confidence, " After all, I didn't expect we would have the joy of seeing you, _Magnus_."

There's tension in the air as the two stare each other down. Magnus is the first to break the stare, and turns it to me. " I know of the Lightwood siblings, I just don't know your first names." Magnus implies

" Isabelle Lightwood." Izzy tells Magnus with a nod of her head

Magnus turns back to me. " What is your name Blue Eyes?" He asks

I stare at him when he calls me 'Blue Eyes'. " Alec Lightwood." I finally manage to say.

Magnus smiles. " _Alec_." He whispers and I bite my tongue from doing anything stupid.

Jace and Isabelle both look at me. Their gazes ask me, What's going on? But I don't even know. " Well, enjoy yourselves at my party, just try and not cause anyone anymore trouble." Magnus tells us as he walks past us, when he does, he stops for a second and looks at my eyes, " Bye, Blue Eyes."

I stand there, staring after him, frozen. " What's_ his_ problem?" Jace spites

" You okay?" Isabelle asks me worriedly

I nod, " I'm going home." I tell them

" Then we'll leave too-"

I shake my head, " Stay and have fun. I'm just tired is all." I say and I leave them standing there. I didn't want me sister and best friend to have a ruined night because of me.

I'm almost to the front door when I pass by a room that catches my attention. The door is black wood with a glowing symbol on it. It was the love rune, but upside down. I walk over to the door and quickly look around. This part of the house was empty. I press my ear to the door and turn the door knob. It was unlocked, so I slipped inside. The room was full of bottles with coloured liquids and other magic things a warlock would use. I walk the aisles of the items, reading labels. I'd never seen anything like this before.

There was a noise just outside the door and I gasp. I shouldn't be in here! The door opens and Magnus walks in. He looks at me with surprise then smiles.

" Well, look at this. Violent and nosey." Magnus comments with a smirk, " What are you doing in here Blue Eyes?"

" I-I was just curious about this room, because of the rune on the door." I tell him

" Oh, you mean the upside down rune for love."

I nod quickly. " I'm sorry for intruding, I was actually just leaving." I say, rushing past him.

Magnus grabs the back of my jacket. " No need to rush so much." He intones

I stand their quietly. What was with this warlock? His clothing was so loud and bright. His make up so glittery is looked like he jumped into a pool of sparkles. I fidget in place, I didn't like there being so much silence. " Well say something, or I'm leaving." Alec declares

The Warlock grins and lets my jacket go. " Come back any time." He says

I glance at him, " Not likely..." I mutter

" Lightwoods..." Magnus sighs


	2. I Almost Killed You

Alec Lightwood left the Institute once it got dark and went demon hunting. He had received a report of a demon wandering the streets and that it was weak enough for a single Shadowhunter to take on. Alec walks through the streets of Brooklyn to the location of the demon. The streets were bare and the street lamps flickered. Alec turned down a back alley where the demon was. When Alec got to the back of a row of buildings, there was a demon already there, as if waiting for Alec to show up. Alec pulled out his seraph blade and the demon hissed, charging towards Alec.

Alec took a fighting stance position. The demon lunged itself at Alec and his blade went right through the demon's 'heart', bursting into flames. Alec put the blade into his belt and stood there.

" That was really easy..." He grumbled. Alec had hoped that it would have been more of a challenge.

Behind Alec, a shadowy figured moved. As it got closer to him, Alec could begin to sense it's presence. _A Downworlder._ Alec thought. He carefully reached down to his belt, pulling out his seraph blade and whipping around quickly. He had the blade right up to the Downworlder's neck.

" Woe woe, calm down Blue Eyes." Magnus says with a sly smile.

" Bane!" Alec gasps, sheathing his sword quickly, " I almost killed you!"

Magnus grins and touches Alec's dark hair, twisting a strand of it in his hand. " Why do formal, Blue Eyes?"

Alec glares at Magnus and pushes his hand away. " Why are you here?" Alec asks, ignoring Magnus' question.

Magnus shrugs. " Just talking a late night walk is all." He replies

Before Alec can say anything, there's a few rain drops and then the rain starts to pour down on them. The two are drenched within seconds. Magnus takes Alec's hand and starts leading him towards his house, surprisingly, Alec doesn't resist.

" I hate the rain..." Alec mutter's when they get inside Magnus' house

Magnus chuckles and tosses a pink towel on Alec's head. Alec takes the towel and begins drying his hair. A pool of water forms around Alec as his cloths drip from the rain. Magnus rifles through his closest and pulls out the plainest outfit he has and hands it to Alec.

" Put this on." He says

" But I-" Alec begins to protest but Magnus cuts him off

" You'll catch a cold if you stay in those cloths." Magnus walks over to the kitchen, " Honestly, what were you thinking? Going out in the cool night without a sweater or jacket."

Alec childishly glares at Magnus and begins to change. The Warlock is surprised he didn't request a place to change in private. Magnus watches Alec's every move from taking his shirt of to putting the new one on. Alec unclips his belt buckle when he notices Magnus watching.

" Why are you watching me?" Alec hisses

Magnus looks away. " Sorry sorry."

Alec finished changing and walks cautiously into the kitchen where Magnus is making tea.

" I should really get home now. Izzy will be worried about me." Alec says

Magnus shakes his head. " It's raining way to much out there for me to allow you to go back. I don't want you getting in a car accident."

Alec is getting annoyed by this point, " I don't need you to worry about me, and I don't want to impose on you anymore. I can get home perfectly fine-"

" Alexander!" Magnus raises his voice and the lights flicker

Alec sucks his breath in and steps back, being momentarily scared of the Warlock. Magnus relaxes and looks at Alec's blue eyes.

" Just stay here until the storm lets up, okay?" Magnus asks calmly

Alec leans back against the wall, crossing his arms. " Fine..." He grumbles

Magnus turns towards Alec and steps closer to him. Poking him in between his eyes. " Stop frowning all the time Blue Eyes. You'll get wrinkles at a young age." Magnus comments with a smile

Alec swats at Magnus' hand but the Warlock moves his hand away quickly. " I don't need your advice. It's nothing you need to fret about."

Magnus puts the tea cups on a tray and sets them on the coffee table in the living room. He gestures to the couch and Alec sits down in the middle of the couch. Magnus sits next to him so Alec scooches down a little. He gingerly sips at the tea in silence, neither one of them says a single word for the longest time. Breaking the silence comes a loud clash of thunder and lightening. Alec cringes at the echoing the house makes out of the thunder. Magnus looks at Alec in shock. This brave Shadowhunter feared thunder?

Another crash of thunder causes Alec to jump so much the tea cup tumbles out of this hand and crashing on the floor. Lightening strikes and the house is filtered with the light and making the power go out. Magnus could just make out the Shadowhunter in the dark room. Alec was cringing still, hands over his ears. The Warlock smiles with sympathy and moves down the couch to be sitting right next to Alec. Magnus puts a hand on Alec's shoulder and another on his knee. The Shadowhunter's eyes whip up to Magnus and stare at him intensely.

The Warlock put his finger under Alec's chin and tilted the Shadowhunter's head up. Magnus hardly knew what he was doing, there was just something about the Shadowhunter that drove the Warlock crazy. He wanted to kiss Alec so much... Alec was frozen, he didn't understand what was happening, considering he had never ever kissed anyone in his life before. Magnus' heart was beating quickly, which never happened with anyone. His lips were inches from Alec's when another rumble of thunder clashed and brought Alec to his senses. The Shadowhunter pushed the Warlock away from him and stood up as fast the lightening outside.

Magnus stared at Alec, had coming to his own senses too. Alec was unhappy and frankly ticked off. The Shadowhunter grabbed his twin knives and ran out of the house without collecting his other cloths. The rain dripped down Alec's face and soaked the outfit Magnus had lent him. His heart was racing so fast, and Alec didn't know why. _I'm in love with Jace! Not that Warlock!_ He told himself. Alec got hold of a taxi and went back to the Institute. All the while his mind raced with thoughts of Magnus. _I just met him a few days ago! There's no way I could fall for him like that! Maybe he used a spell on me? No, why would he? There wouldn't be any point in it... _The thoughts ran around in his mind until he fell asleep that night.


	3. Feelings of Truth

(Magnus POV)

I sat in my house that was in Brooklyn, on the now pink couch and stared at the floor. Alec was in my thoughts, and I couldn't get him out. I was so closing to kissing the Shadowhunter... But why did I try? I made a vow never to fall in love with another Mortal ever again. It only led to despair and heartbreak for both of us. That's why I never got serious about anyone and got rid of them if I was.

I look at my hands. There was something different about Alec. Something new and wonderful. The way my fingertips felt after touching his skin... It was like electricity pulsing through me. His blue eyes, they were amazing. I could look at him all day and not be bored. I lean back on the couch and put my arm over my eyes. But he isn't gay right? There's no way someone like him would be. The Clave really wouldn't accept it. I flop on my back and closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep. I needed to get Alec out of my head. This wasn't right. I couldn't do this again.

But I wanted to see him again. The thought of him was driving me crazy. I stood up and grabbed my coat, rushing out the door. I knew he wouldn't want to see me after our near kiss last week. I transported to New York, right to the Shadowhunter Institute. I could sense Alec's presence here, somewhere. I prayed their wards would be down again, and they were so it was easy access. It was like fate brought us together, because when I entered, Alec was already there. He looks at me and stops in his tracks.

His brow furrows. " What are you doing here?" He asks coldly

I walk over to him and he stiffens. " I want to see you Blue Eyes... Is that so bad?" I ask him, inches from his face.

He turns his head away. " You should leave before you get caught..."

I smirk, " I need to talk to you..."

Alec closes his eyes for a moment. " Well I have nothing to say to you. I hardly know you and you're messing my life up already." He tells me

I take a step back, a little hurt. " How so?"

He glares at me, " Jace is hardly talking to me ever since the party. You tried to kiss me even though we just met. I don't need you in my life Magnus Bane. "

I look down. " Jace huh?" I connect my eyes with Alec's, " So, it's true? You're in love with your parabatai."

Alec's yes grow wide and he clenches his fists. " Stay out of my business. It doesn't concern you on how I feel about anyone! Especially Jace!" He yells and storms away

I run after him and grab his arm. " Wait!"

He yanks his arm away from me. " What do you want with me? I'm just a mortal, it's not like we-" He pauses to think about his words, " Never mind." He starts walking away again

" What were about to say?" I demand

Alec shakes his head. " Even if we were to... F-Fall in love..." He practically whispers the word love, " It's not like we would have forever together. I'm just a mortal. You're an immortal." Alec looks at me coldly, " So leave me alone okay...?"

Alec turns from me and this time I don't stop him. I leave in a flash, thinking about what he said. I was immortal, I have already lived for over 700 hundred years, and Alec is only 18 overall. He's hardly lived, yet he will never see the world as I have. Yet something inside me was so drawn to him still. I couldn't wrap my head around what it was though. I'd had many lovers in the past but none of them made me feel like this. I go back home and see Alec's clothes on the table. He'd have to come here sooner or later to retrieve them.

I grab a pad of blank paper and draw one of Alec's rune tattoo's. The Deflect rune. This tattoo was on his neck. The image flashes through my head and I drop the pencil. The mark starts to look like it's glowing and I get a bad feeling. Like this was telling me something... Something has happened to Alec.


	4. Go for the Truth

It was the third day since Magnus had seen Alec after the Shadowhunter told Magnus to leave him alone. Alec couldn't stop thinking about what he had said to Magnus, so he decided to go on a demon hunt to clear his mind. There weren't any hunts he was allowed to go on, so Alec decides to go on a forbidden hunt. There was said to be a demon roaming Brooklyn that had to be taken down by a group of elite Shadowhunter's, not just one. But honestly, since when did Alec care about that stuff?

" Alec!" a female voice calls

Alec turns around and lets out a sigh of relief. It was only Isabelle, his sister.

" Yes Issy?" He asks, acting clueless

Isabelle walks over to him and crosses her arms. " Where do you think you're going?"

Alec forces a smile, " Just out for a walk. I need to clear my mind."

Isabelle stares Alec down, " Is this about Magnus Bane?" She asks

" What? Of course not." Alec tells her, " Why would it be? He has nothing to do with me."

Alec's heart raced in his chest. He didn't know why, he didn't want to love the High Warlock of Brooklyn, but something about Magnus Bane just caught him.

Isabelle nods slightly, not believing a word her brother said. " Alright then." She smiles, " Good night."

Once Isabella is gone, Alec grabs his seraph blade and other throwing knives and hides them in his jacket and boots. Alec sneaks down the hallways of the Institute to the front door. He knows that if Jace catches him he wont be able to escape. When he's at the door Alec slips out easily and catches a cab to Brooklyn**.  
** Once in Brooklyn, Alec makes his way to the park, where the sighting was. When he gets there he see's something rustling in the bushes. Alec pulls out his seraph blade and creeps quietly to the bushes. He stops when he see's the flick of the demons tail, the demon steps out of the bushes and towers over Alec, baring its pointed teeth. Alec tightens his grip on the seraph blade and gasps a little as the demon emerges completely from the bushes. The demon crouches down and growls lowly at the Shadowhunter as he backs up a few feet. The demon lashes its tail and jumps towards Alec.

Alec stares up at the demon and quickly dashes out of the way. He had no idea the thing was this big. Alec runs and jumps onto the demons back, stabbing it in the neck. The demon roars and tosses Alec of his back, sending him flying across the park. Alec pushes himself up off the ground, blood dripping down his arm. He turns back to the demon who's barreling towards him. Alec runs towards the demon and jumps up into the air, his seraph blade cutting along the demons head. He stands on the demons back and digs the blade into its back. When that doesn't work, Alec pulls out a bunch of daggers and tosses them into the demons back. But it only makes the demon even more angry. The demon reaches back and grabs Alec by the ankle, pulling him off his back.

Alec hangs upside down, face to face with the demon. The tail of the demon snakes around Alec's waist and tightens around him until he can hardly breath. His arms flail, scratching at the demon, trying to get it let go. Alec plunges the seraph blade into the demons tail and it screeches in pain, throwing Alec against a tree. The impact was so hard the tree snaps a little. Alec coughs and sputters up blood, he grips his side tightly. When he pulls his hand away it's covered with crimson blood. The demon growls at Alec and swats at him like a fly with his paw. Alec goes soaring through the air, landing hard on his back on the grass. The stars in the sky blurred together as Alec fights unconsciousness. He was going to die. He knew he was going to die. There was know way he would be able to get to his feet and kill the demon. It was stupid of him to have though he could have done this alone. Alec can hear the demon running towards him.

" Stupid Magnus Bane..." Alec murmurs as black blotches fly in front of his eyes

He closes his eyes, ready for the demon to kill him. But before it can there's a loud shrill scream and a large fizzing noise. There are soft foot steps that get a little loud as they approach Alec.

" Who's the stupid one?" A deep voice asks

Alec blinks, trying to clear his vision. He can see a looming shape over him, kneeling down beside him. A soft hand brushes his cheek and pulls him into their arms. Alec reaches up with a shaking hand and touches the mans face.

" M-Magnus?" Alec whispers

Magnus smiles and shakes his head at Alec. " You're so stupid Blue Eyes... You could've died..."

Alec opens his mouth to retort but a wave of nausea and dizziness over takes him. His eyes flutter a little before he passes out. Magnus collects Alec into his arms and brings him to his house. He sets the Shadowhunter on a spare bed and collects some herbs and medicines from a cabinet. Magnus sets them on a table next to the bed and looks at Alec. His face had blood on it but he was still stunning. Magnus leans down and kisses the Shadowhunters forehead.

" Don't worry Blue Eyes," He says, " You'll be fine."

Magnus examines the wounds and slowly undoes the buttons and zippers on Alec's jacket, pulling it off gently. Magnus traced his finger tips over Alec's runes, wondering what each one meant exactly. The Warlock grabs the medicines and starts applying them to the deep gashes in the Shadowhunters sides and arms. Sparks flew from Magnus' finger tips as he worked on healing the wounds. Alec, still unconscious, writhed in pain and sweat beaded down his forehead. Magnus chewed on his bottom lip, he hated to see Alec in so much pain. When the bleeding stopped, Magnus sighed and sat back. The damage had taken a toll on Alec's body, the demon has stuck him with poison but Magnus was able to get it out of his system.

Alec had calmed down and laid still on the bed, breathing softly. The Warlock goes into the kitchen and fills a bowl with water and puts a cloth in it. He takes it over to Alec and sets it on the table, soaking the cloth. Magnus wrings the cloth out and dabs at Alec's forehead, cleaning the blood up. He watches the Shadowhunters lips taking in air slowly and letting it back out, watching his chest rise and fall. Magnus dips the cloth in the water and wrings it out again, moving it down Alec's neck. Alec moves slightly but remains asleep. Magnus smiles and cleans the blood off of Alec's stomach and sides. The sparkles in Magnus' hair flutter down and land in the Shadowhunters hair and face. Magnus rests his head on his arms, leaning against the bed he drifts off to sleep.

It was two hours before Alec woke up. His eyes fluttered before opening completely, he turned his head side to side, trying to figure out where he was. Alec did a double take and looked back to his left where Magnus' head laid on the bed. Alec watches him sleep, taking in every little detail of Magnus' sleeping face. He turns on his side a little and runs his hand over Magnus' forearm. Magnus moves his head and Alec pulls his hand back quickly and sits up. Alec freezes and looks down at the bandages around all of his wounds. He smiles a little before realizing something... His shirt is gone and the blood was all cleaned up! A deep blush crosses the Shadowhunters face as he thinks about Magnus taking his shirt off and washing the blood from his body.

There's a loud crash and Magnus wakes with a startle that nearly makes him fall on the floor. Alec had knocked over the medicine bottles as he tried to grab his cloths all in a jumble. He tried to run towards the door but slipped on one of the liquid medicines, but just before he hit the floor, Magnus caught him.

" Why are you in such a rush?" He asks with a dashing smile, " It's not every day the High Warlock of Brooklyn tends to you."

Alec glares at Magnus as his face reddens. He smacks Magnus' hands away from him and stands up.

" I-I don't need your help." Alec stammers

Magnus crosses his arms, " Oh really now? If I hadn't of found you that demon would have killed you. If I hadn't of healed you, the poison would have killed you slowly and painfully!"

Alec bites his lip and looks at Magnus. " You healed me...?"

The Warlock rolls his eyes, " Well of course I did. It's not like your wounds magically healed. Well... They did, but they wouldn't have without me!"

The Shadowhunter sits on the pink couch and hugs his shirt to his chest. Magnus sighs and sits next to him and looks at him from the corner of his eye.

" Blue Eyes... I-" Magnus starts but Alec cuts him off

" I'm sorry Bane. I didn't mean to sound so cold or rude. I just have a hard time... Expressing my feelings..." Alec admits sheepishly

Magnus' stares at Alec in a bit of shock, " Feelings? Ah.. W-What feelings are you talking about?"

Alec's eyes widen and he gets all flustered. " I-I mean feelings of gratitude! Uhm, thankfulness? I-I didn't mean anything, um, like that or anything!?" Alec stumbles on each word he said, making it sound less and less like the truth.

Magnus smiles and laughs a little, which makes Alec more embarrassed. " You know..." Magnus says when he finally stops laughing, " At the park, I think that was the first time you called me by my first name."

" R-Really?" Alec looks at Magnus and his heart pounds against his chest.

Alec's cheeks are flushed pink and Magnus' heart beat thuds loudly. They both look at each other and their eyes connect. Alec plays with the shirt in his hand nervously as Magnus reaches over to him and places his hand on Alec's leg. Alec closes his eyes as a weird feeling shoots through his body, radiating off of Magnus' touch. He can feel the Warlocks other hand slip around his waist, pulling him closer. Alec feels the warm, sweet breath of Magnus on his cheek. He parts his lips slightly, waiting for the Warlock to kiss him. Their lips are inches apart when the phone rings, making the both jump in surprise. Magnus clears his throat and stands up, Alec quickly puts his shirt on and follows Magnus to the kitchen where the phone is.

He picks the phone up and there's a blaring voice on the other end. " WHERE IS MY BROTHER MAGNUS BANE!?" Isabelle yells

Alec fiddles with his hands and looks down when Magnus looks over his shoulder at him.

" So nice to hear from you Isabella Lightwood." Magnus says sweetly, " Why do you possibly assume I know where your dear brother is?"

There's a moment of silence before Isabelle speaks, " He's been gone for much longer than a ' walk ' takes."

The Warlock sighs and leans against the wall with the phone held between his shoulder and ear. " I saw Alec walking all alone so I decided to invite him to my house to warm up from the cold."

" You better not have done anything to him Bane! I know what you're like!" Isabelle says

Alec blushes madly at the thought of what those words could mean. What was Magnus about to do? Alec was wondering.

" Don't worry your pretty little head over it. I didn't touch him. " Magnus says

_What a lie_, Alec thinks.

Isabella sighs, " Bring him home Bane. Jace and I are worried sick."

_Jace!? Oh no, this isn't going to go well._

" Alright alright. I'll bring him back right now." Magnus hangs the phone up and watches Alec.

The Shadowhunter looks up a little at Magnus.

" Your sister demands I bring you back to the Institute." He says, walking over to Alec, " Though I would much rather keep you here with me."

Alec tries to keep his cool and not blush or say anything rash. So he bites his tongue and stays quiet. Magnus takes Alec's hand and kisses his fingertips.

" Come on." He says, pulling Alec close, " I'll take you home by magic." Magnus snaps his fingers and they disappear from his house, appearing just inside the Institute doors.

When Alec opens his eyes, Magnus' arms are wrapped around his waist. He wiggles and frees himself just as Jace and Isabelle come running down the stairs.

" Alec! We were so worried when you didn't come back!" Isabelle says, nearly in tears, " We thought you might have gone after that demon in Brooklyn!"

Magnus smiles, " Why would he ever do that? It would be completely _stupid_." He emphasized the word stupid.

Alec shakes his head and turns back to Isabelle. " I'm sorry I worried you Issy."

Jace looks at Magnus with a stone cold expression then looks to Alec. " Yes, we were very worried. Who knows what could have happened to you out there." He says bluntly

Alec gives Jace a weak, forced smile and looks away. Alec thought he was in love with Jace, but now that Magnus had almost kissed him he was no longer sure about how he felt towards either of them.

" Come now Alec, I want to talk to you." Issy says and leads Alec up the stairs

Magnus and Jace stand there, facing each other with blank expression. The Warlock nods slightly and turns to leave but Jace stops him.

" I don't know what you have in mind for Alec, but don't even try. He's a Shadowhunter, a mortal. You, you're a Warlock, an immortal. I don't want Alec getting hurt." Jace says to Magnus

" You think wrong Wayland. I have no motives for Alec Lightwood." Magnus says with a fake smile as he walks out the door.

Alec and Isabelle sit upstairs in his room. Jace joins them a short while after talking to Magnus.

" Why were you with Magnus Bane?" Jace asks

Alec glances at him then shrugs. " It would've been rude to ignore him..."

Isabelle's eyes go wide. " Rude? Since when were you one to care about being rude to people?" She asks

Alec runs his through his hair and ignores the question. That was a stupid answer, because Alec was never courteous to anyone. Not even the Clave. He stands up and walks towards the door but Jace puts his arm out and stops him. Isabelle gets up and stands next to Alec.

" Magnus Bane likes you." She says plainly

Alec's heart thuds against his chest. " W-What are you talking about Issy? That's crazy."

Jace shakes his head. " It's obvious. He may not act like it, but it's clear he has feelings for you. He isn't one to bother himself with just anyone."

Alec trembles slightly and pushes past Jace and runs to his room, locking the door behind him. Magnus Bane couldn't possibly like him. Why would he? He's a High Warlock, he could have anyone he pleased, especially immortal. Alec turns the light out and gets into bed, closing his eyes. He didn't want to think about it but his heart kept racing in his chest, continually reminding him that Magnus had almost kissed him.

" He doesn't like me..." Alec whispers to himself.


	5. Poetic Kiss

Alec sat at his desk the next morning, writing on a piece of paper with a feather quill. The words flowed onto the paper, they came from Alec's heart not his mind.

_He was charismatic, _

_Magnetic, _

_Electric. _

_And everybody knew it. _

_When he would walk in every head would turn. _

_Everyone would want to talk to him_

Alec's heart raced as he wrote the words.

_He was like this hybrid, _

_this mix_

_A man who wouldnt contain himself _

_I always got the sense that he came torn between ebing a good person_

_and... _

_Missing out on all of the things that life could offer a man as magnificent as him. _

_And in that way I understood him_

Alec's hand froze and was shaking the slightest bit as he tried to write the next line. But something was constricting him from writing the next three words. He pushed the tip of the quill onto the paper and forcefully wrote more.

_**That I loved him, yes, I LOVED him...**_

The ink was thicker and messier than Alec had intended and it seeped through the paper onto the desk. Alec stared at the paper, at the words. Loved. He had never " loved " before. A loud knock at the door is what brought Alec back from his day dreams. He jumps out of his chair and messes the papers on his desk up, trying to cover the poem up. The door opens with a click and Jace walks in.

" Jace!" Alec says startled, " What are you doing here?"

" Well, Maryse said she wanted to see you. So I came to get you." Jace replies

Alec nods and rushes towards the door. " Alright, thanks Jace."

Jace just stands in Alec's doorway, watching him run down the hallway. He had noticed Alec was acting weird, and that's a big statement for someone like Alec. Jace turns around and walks towards Alec's desk, looking at the papers. Nothing special, just random drawings of Shadowhunter's and the Institute. But one stands out to Jace, he pulls it from the bottom of the pile and realizes it's a drawing of the demon in Brooklyn that required a large group of Shadowhunters to kill. The Institute had gotten word that the demon was somehow killed and that there were no traces of who it was. Jace puts the drawing down and see's something on the floor. He bends down and picks it up. It was the poem Alec has been writing. He glances around to make sure no one was there and begins to read it.

" He was charismatic, magnetic, electric..." Jace's voice trails off, " I love him..."

The paper quivers in Jace's hand and he tosses it onto the desk but picks it back up and shoves it into his pocket, storming out of the room. Heads turn as Jace walks by, they could tell he was angered, and no one gets in his way when he is. He leaves the Institute and hales a taxi to Brooklyn. When he gets there and stands in front of the round door. There's a sign that reads " **Bane** " in bold letters. Jace walks up the stairs and knocks loudly on the door.

" WHO DARE'S DISTURB THE HIGH WARLOCK OF BROOKLYN!?" A voice shouts through a speaker

Jace rolls his eyes. " Jace Wayland does."

The door clicks and Magnus Bane appears in the door way.

" And what do I owe the... _Pleasure_?" Magnus says coldly

Jace glares and shoves the paper in front of Magnus' face. The Warlock doesn't flinch and takes the paper to read it. His eyes flicker as he reads the poem. His heart raced slightly when he read the last sentence of the poem. Once he finished reading he looked up at Jace who had his arms crossed, waiting very impatiently. They stared at each other for awhile before Magnus spoke first.  
" Did Alec write this?" Magnus asks, already knowing the answer

" Well of course he did." Jace snaps, " But I want to know why he wrote it!"  
Magnus shakes the paper a little, " Why didn't you just ask Alec yourself instead of coming all the way to Brooklyn?"

Jace shakes his head. " Alec would just deny it."

Magnus leans against the door, " Still, I don't know why you decided to ask me of all people."

" I just want to know the truth. Did you do something to Alec? Like put a love spell on him or something?"

Magnus' eyes widen a little, " I would never in a hundred years give someone false love. Let alone put a love charm on Alec Lightwood."

Jace taps his foot, annoyed. " Magnus Bane, what does Alec feel for you? Or more importantly, what do _you_ feel for _him_?"

Magnus stands there silently for awhile, staring at the piece of paper. What did he feel for Alec Lightwood? They had almost kissed twice, he'd saved Alec's life. Every time he saw Alec his heart would pound and he thought of him all day long, wondering when he would see Alec again. Then it struck him, he was in love with Alexander Lightwood.

" Well Bane? What do you feel for my parabatai?" Jace repeats

" I..." Magnus looks up and looks Jace square in the eyes, " I'm in love with him."

Jace shakes his head again, " That's what I thought. But save yourself and get over him. Alec isn't gay. He wouldn't go against the Clave."

Magnus scoffs, " Then maybe you don't really know you're parabatai."

Jace's eyes flicker with anger at Magnus and he turns around, walking down the stairs. He knew getting into fight with a Warlock wasn't the best idea. It would break the treaty if he killed Magnus or if Magnus killed him. The door shuts and Magnus returns to his living room. The words of the poem burned into his memory. Alec loved him... That is, if the poem was about him. After all, Alec had very well been in love with Jace before Magnus knew him. Now Magnus was worried, he wanted to see Alec as soon as possible, but with Jace now in the way, he knew he wouldn't be able to simply flash into the Institute anymore. Magnus sits on the pink couch and jiggles his leg in anticipation. Just then Chairman Meow jumps up beside Magnus and purrs, rubbing against his side. The Warlock smiles and picks the cat up and cuddles him, his worried momentarily forgotten.

Back at the Institute, Jace finds Alec in the living room all alone. He takes the poem out of his pocket and walks over to Alec. He just had to know what was going on with Alec and Magnus before it drove him crazy. Alec wasn't gay. Was he? Is all Jace could think about. He takes a deep breath and sits next to Alec. Alec glances at Jace then looks back at the fire place.

" I found this." Jace says as he slips the paper over to Alec.

Alec looks at Jace then to the paper, he takes it and tucks it in his pocket, " Thanks. I was looking for this."

The fact that Alec didn't make a big deal about it sort of shocked Jace. Maybe it wasn't a big deal after all, perhaps the poem was written just because Alec wanted too. So Jace decided not to talk about it. If Alec was gay he would tell Jace, so since he wasn't saying anything, he couldn't be. Jace stands up and looks down at Alec.

" If you ever need to talk to me, I'm here for you." Jace tells Alec before leaving the room

Alec fiddles with the unfinished poem in his pocket. Should he tell Jace about his feelings for Magnus? Alec stops, feelings... There was no doubt about it now... Alec was in love with Magnus Bane. All these years of thinking he was in love with Jace, they were fake feelings to try not to feel lonely. But now Alec had Magnus in his life. What one person could do to change your life in less than three months. Alec lays on his back and stares at the ceiling with a stupid grin on his face. Tomorrow he was going to go see Magnus and ask him out on a date.


	6. Kissed

* I did not write this chapter. All credits of this go to Cassandra Clare!*

Standing in the stairwell of Magnus' home, Alec stared at the name written under the buzzer on the wall. BANE. The name didn't really seem to suit Magnus, he thought, not now that he knew him. If you could really be said to know someone when you'd attended one of their parties, once, and then they'd saved your life later but hadn't really hung around to be thanked. But the name Magnus Bane made him think of a towering sort of figure, with huge shoulders and formal purple warlock's robes, calling down fire and lightning. Not Magnus himself, who was more of a cross between a panther and a demented elf.

Alec took a deep breath and let it out. Well, he'd come this far; he might as well go on. The bare lightbulb hanging overhead cast sweeping shadows as he reached forward and pressed the buzzer.

A moment later a voice echoed through the stairwell.

"WHO CALLS UPON THE HIGH WARLOCK?"

"Er," Alec said. "It's me. I mean, Alec. Alec Lightwood."

There was a sort of silence, as if even the hallway itself were surprised. Then a ping, and the second door opened, letting him out onto the stairwell. He headed up the rickety stairs into the darkness, which smelled like pizza and dust. The second floor landing was bright, the door at the far end open. Magnus Bane was leaning in the entryway.

Compared to the first time Alec has seen him, he looked fairly normal. His black hair still stood up in spikes, and he looked sleepy; his face, even with its cat's eyes, very young. He wore a black t-shirt with the words ONE MILLION DOLLARS picked out across the chest in sequins, and jeans that hung low on his hips, low enough that Alec looked away, down at his own shoes. Which were boring.

"Alexander Lightwood," said Magnus. He had just the faintest trace of an accent, something Alec couldn't put his finger on, a lilt to his vowels. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Alec looked past Magnus. "Do you have " company?"

Magnus crossed his arms, which did good things for his biceps, and leaned against the side of the door. "Why do you want to know?"

"I was hoping I could come in and talk to you."

"Hmmm." Magnus' eyes raked him up and down. They really did shine in the dark, like a cat's. "Well, all right then." He turned abruptly away and disappeared into the apartment; after a startled moment, Alec followed.

The loft looked different without a hundred churning bodies in it. It was " well, not ordinary, but the sort of space someone might live in. Like most lofts, it had a big central room split into "rooms" by groupings of furniture. There was a square collection of sofas and tables off to the right, which Magnus gestured Alec toward. Alec sat down on a gold velvet sofa with elegant wooden curlicues on the arms.

"Would you like some tea?" Magnus asked. He wasn't sitting in a chair, but had sprawled himself on a tufted ottoman, his long legs stretched out in front of him.

Alec nodded. He felt incapable of saying anything. Anything interesting or intelligent, that was. It was always Jace who said the interesting, intelligent things. He was Jace's parabatai and that was all the glory he needed or wanted: like being the dark star to someone else's supernova. But this was somewhere Jace couldn't go with him, something Jace couldn't help him with.

"Sure."

His right hand felt suddenly hot. He looked down, and realized he was holding a waxed paper cup from Joe, the Art of Coffee. It smelled like chai. He jumped, and only barely escaped spilling on himself.

"By the Angel ""

"I LOVE that expression," said Magnus. "It's so quaint."

Alec stared at him. "Did you steal this tea?"

Magnus ignored the question. "So," he said. "Why are you here?"

Alec took a gulp of the stolen tea. "I wanted to thank you," he said, when he came up for air. "For saving my life."

Magnus leaned back on his hands. His t-shirt rode up over his flat stomach, and this time Alec had nowhere else to look. "You wanted to thank me."

"You saved my life," Alec said, again. "But I was delirious, not really thinking, and I don't think I really thanked you. I know you didn't have to do it. So thank you."

Magnus' eyebrows had disappeared up into his hairline. "You're . . .welcome?"

Alec set his tea down. "Maybe I should go."

Magnus sat up. "After you came so far? All the way to Brooklyn? Just to thank me?" He was grinning. "Now that would be a wasted effort."

He reached out and put his hand to Alec's cheek, his thumb brushing along the cheekbone. His touch felt like fire, training tendrils of sparks in its wake. Alec sat frozen in surprise, surprise at the gesture, and surprise at the effect it was having on him. Magnus' eyes narrowed, and he dropped his hand.

"Huh," he said to himself.

"What?" Alec was suddenly very worried that he'd done something wrong. "What is it?"

"You're just . . ." A shadow moved behind Magnus; with fluid agility, the warlock twisted around and picked up a small gray and white tabby cat from the floor. The cat curled into the crook of his arm and looked at Alec with suspicion. Now two pairs of gold-green eyes were trained on him darkly.

"Not what I expected."

"From a Shadowhunter?"

"From a Lightwood."

"I didn't realize you knew my family that well."

"I've known your family for hundreds of years." Magnus' eyes searched his face. "Now your sister, she's a Lightwood. You-" ALec cuts Magnus off

"She said you liked me."

"What?"

"Izzy. My sister. She told me you liked me. _Liked_ me, liked me."

"_Liked_ you, liked you?" Magnus buried his grin in the cat's fur. "Sorry. Are we twelve now? I don't recall saying anything to Isabelle . . ."

"Jace said it too." Alec was blunt; it was the only way he knew how to be. "That you liked me. That when he buzzed up here, you thought he was me and you were disappointed that it was him. That never happens."

"Doesn't it? Well, it should."

Alec was startled. "No, I mean Jace, he's . . . Jace."

"He's trouble," said Magnus. "But you are totally without guile. Which in a Lightwood, is a conundrum. You've always been a plotting sort of family, like low-rent Borgias. But there isn't a lie in your face. I get the feeling everything you say is straightforward."

Alec leaned forward. "Do you want to go out with me?"

Magnus blinked. "See, that's what I mean. Straightforward."

Alec chewed his lip and said nothing.

"Why do you want to go out with me?" Magnus inquired. He was rubbing Chairman Meow's head, his long fingers folding the cat's ears down. "Not that I'm not highly desirable, but the way you asked, it seemed as if you were having some sort of fit."

"I just do," Alec said. "And I thought you liked me, so you'd say yes, and I could try " I mean, we could try "" He put his face in his hands. "Maybe this was a mistake."

Magnus' voice was gentle. "Does anyone know you're gay?"

Alec's head jerked up; he found he was breathing a little hard, as if he'd run a race. But what could he do, deny it? When he'd come here to do exactly the opposite?

" Isabelle," he said, hoarsely. " but she'd never say anything."

"Not your parents. Not Jace?"

Alec thought about Jace knowing, and pushed the thought away, hard and fast. "No. No, and I don't want them to know, especially Jace."

"I think you could tell him." Magnus rubbed Chairman Meow under the chin. "He went to pieces like a jigsaw puzzle when he thought you were going to die. He cares-"

"I'd rather not." Alec was still breathing quickly. He rubbed at the knees of his jeans with his fists. "I've never had a date," he said in a low voice. "Never kissed anyone. Not ever. Izzy said you liked me and I thought..."

"I'm not unsympathetic. But do you _like_ me? Because this being gay business doesn't mean you can just throw yourself at any guy and it'll be fine because he's not a girl. There are still people you like and people you don't."

Alec thought of his bedroom back at the Institute, of being in a delirium of pain and poison when Magnus had come in. He had barely recognized him. He was fairly sure he'd been screaming for his parents, for Jace, for Izzy, but his voice would only come out on a whisper. He remembered Magnus' hands on him, his fingers cool and gentle. He remembered the death-grip he'd kept on Magnus' wrist, for hours and hours, even after the pain had passed and he knew he would be all right. He remembered watching Magnus' face in the light of the rising sun, the gold of sunrise sparking gold out of his eyes, and thinking how oddly beautiful he was, with his cat's gaze and grace.

"Yes," Alec said. "I like you."

He met Magnus' gaze squarely. The warlock was looking at him with a sort of admixture of curiosity and affection and puzzlement.

"It's so odd," Magnus said. "Genetics. Your eyes, that color "" He stopped and shook his head.

"The Lightwoods you knew didn't have blue eyes?" Alec asks

"Green-eyed monsters," said Magnus, and grinned. He deposited Chairman Meow on the ground, and the cat moved over to Alec, and rubbed against his leg. "The Chairman likes you."

"Is that good?"

"I never date anyone my cat doesn't like," Magnus said easily, and stood up. "So let's say Friday night?"

A great wave of relief came over Alec. "Really? You want to go out with me?"

Magnus shook his head. "You have to stop playing hard to get, Alexander. It makes things difficult." He grinned. He had a grin like Jace's, not that they looked anything alike, but the sort of grin that lit up his whole face. "Come on, I'll walk you out."

Alec drifted after Magnus toward the front door, feeling as if a weight had been taken off his shoulders, one he hadn't even known he was carrying. Of course he'd have to come up with an excuse for where he was going Friday night, something Jace wouldn't want to participate in, something he'd need to do alone. Or he could pretend to be sick and sneak out. He was so lost in thought he almost banged into the front door, which Magnus was leaning against, looking at him through eyes narrowed to crescents.

"What is it?" Alec said.

"Never kissed anyone?" Magnus said. "No one at all?"

"No," said Alec, hoping this didn't disqualify him from being datable. "Not a real kiss ""

"Come here." Magnus took him by the elbows and pulled him close.

For a moment Alec was entirely disoriented by the feeling of being so close to someone else, to the kind of person he'd wanted to be close to for so long. Magnus was long and lean but not skinny; his body was hard, his arms lightly muscled but strong; he was an inch or so taller than Alec, which hardly ever happened, and they fit together perfectly. Magnus' finger was under his chin, tilting his face up, and then they were kissing. Alec heard a small hitching gasp come from his own throat and then their mouths were pressed together with a sort of controlled urgency. Magnus, Alec thought dazedly, really knew what he was doing. His lips were soft, and he parted Alec's expertly, exploring his mouth: a symphony of lips, teeth, tongue, every movement waking up a nerve ending Alec had never known he had.

He found Magnus' waist with his fingers, touching the strip of bare skin he'd been trying to avoid looking at before, and slid his hands up under Magnus' shirt. Magnus jerked with surprise, then relaxed, his hands running down Alec's arms, over his chest, his waist, finding the belt loops on Alec's jeans and using them to pull him closer. His mouth left Alec's and Alec felt the hot pressure of his lips on his throat, where the skin was so sensitive that it seemed directly connected to the bones in his legs, which were about to give out. Just before he slid to the floor, Magnus let him go. His eyes were shining and so was his mouth.

"Now you've been kissed," he said, reached behind him, and yanked the door open. "See you Friday?"

Alec cleared his throat. He felt dizzy, but he also felt alive, blood rushing through his veins like traffic at top speed, everything seemingly almost too brightly colored. As he stepped through the door, he turned and looked at Magnus, who was watching him bemusedly. He reached forward and took hold of the front of Magnus' t-shirt and dragged the warlock toward him. Magnus stumbled against him, and Alec kissed him, hard and fast and messy and unpracticed, but with everything he had. He pulled Magnus against him, his own hand between them, and felt Magnus' heart stutter in his chest.

He broke off the kiss, and drew back.

"Friday," he said, and let Magnus go. He backed away, down the landing, Magnus looking after him. The warlock crossed his arms over his shirt, wrinkled where Alec had grabbed it, and shook his head, grinning.

"Lightwoods," Magnus said. "They always have to have the last word."

He shut the door behind him, and Alec ran down the steps, taking them two at a time, his blood still singing in his ears like music.


	7. Friday Night

It was finally Friday night and Alec Lightwood was getting ready for his first date ever. Alec had never thought he would get a date. With Magnus Bane especially. The Shadowhunter looks at himself in the full length mirror, hoping his dress attire was appropriate for where ever Magnus had planned for them to go. Alec had put on a white V-neck shirt and black jeans with his leather jacket over top the shirt. He was wearing his Shadowhunting boots because he didn't really own anything else, Alec had taken the chains off them though. Before he left he went over to his desk and pulled the poem out and grabbed the feather quill.

_He was like this hybrid, _

_this mix_

_A man who wouldnt contain himself_

Alec writes down. He smiles and tucks the poem away again, walking over to his bedroom door. He peaks out and slips down the hallway carefully. Alec felt bad about hiding this from Isabelle, but he knew if he told her, she would freak out and redress Alec completely. He would tell her if things went well, and Alec hoped they would. Once Alec is at outside the doors of the Institute, there's a flash of light and a figure appears on the walkway.

" Magnus!?"

The Warlock grins and walks over to his date. " Surprise! I decided I would come get you instead of making you take a trip to Brooklyn." Magnus says

Alec blushes a bit and smiles, " S-So where are we going?" He asks

Magnus takes his hand, " I'm taking you to a few places. The first place is a small restaurant I have heard about. Apparently they have amazing food there."

When they walk into the restaurant, heads turn their direction. People begin to murmur and whisper about them immediately. Alec began to fret they were doing this because he and Magnus were holding hands, but then he realized Magnus had let go. Three waitresses rush over to them, shoving and pushing each other until a red head makes it to them first.

" Welcome! I'm Cassey and I will be your waitress!" She says cheerfully, " Follow me to you booth!"

The other waitresses scowl at Cassey as she leads Magnus and Alec to a nearby booth. Magnus takes Alec's jacket for him and hangs it up on a coat hook then sits in front of Alec. Cassey looks at them, beaming, as she hands them the menus then she scurries away. Alec glances at Magnus as he studies the menu.

" Um... I-I don't really know what's good or not... So maybe you can... Order for me?" Alec asks, a little embarrassed.

Magnus looks up at him and smiles, " I've been here before, so of course I can."

When Cassey returns she takes their menus and Magnus places their order. Even though Magnus was talking, she kept looking at Alec, smiling a bit each time he saw her. Once she left, Alec relaxed. The Warlock reaches over the table and takes the Shadowhunters hand into his once more.

" So," Magnus begins, " Tell me about yourself."

Alec shifts a bit, " Like what?"

The Warlock shrugs, " Anything and everything of course."

Alec's eyes flicker up and meet Magnus' before he looks at the table. He takes a deep breath and launches into his story about how his father hated him because Alec wasn't like other Shadowhunter children. He had been clumsy and forgetful, always neglecting his Shadowhunter training. His sister, Isabelle, was always the star and his father was proud of her. So Alec began to actually try, he wanted his fathers praise too. He would show up to all his training sessions and even watch the adult hunters on demon killings. He tried to not get in their way and stayed hidden while observing. But no matter how well he did, his father never paid him any attention. A few years later there was talk that Alec's mother, Maryse, was going to have another child.

Robert was excited for this, maybe his youngest son would be better, and not a disappointment. So, Max was born, and he was just as disappointing as Alec was, but Robert loved him anyways. Robert trained Max himself, tried to make him the best. But Max was always wanting to watch his brother Alec and his training classes. When the news came that Alec and Jace were going to be Parabatai, Robert was delighted but also worried for the Wayland child. He didn't want his clumsy son to slow Jace down, but he never did. Once they became Parabatai, Alec got better at hunting, he was even assigned a demon hunt. The Clave said they wanted Max to observe his older brothers hunt, so Alec brought his little brother with him.

During Alec's hunt, a cloaked figured had appeared. The figures face wasn't visible and moved quickly and swiftly over to Max Lightwood. Alec was involved with the demon, and tried to run over to Max, but the demon attacked Alec, knocking him down, making him incapable of reaching Max in time. The hooded figure grabbed Max by the throat and held him in the air, pulling out a sword and killing the boy right in front of Alec's eyes. Robert never forgave Alec and never spoke to his oldest son again. So Alec never forgave himself either.

When Alec finished talking, he looks up at Magnus, who was leaning forwards, eyes wide, and hand slightly covering his mouth. He squeezed Alec's hand and sighed, looking into the Shadowhunters eyes.

" I... Oh... Just wow..." For once, Magnus Bane was at a lose for words.

Alec bites his lip, but before they can say anything more, the waitress returns with their food. Cassey grinned and turned to Alec, slipping a small piece of paper under his plate. Alec frowned a little and unfolded it when she walked away. Magnus craned his neck to try and see.

" What is it?" He asks

Alec shakes his head and rips the paper up. " Her phone number."

Magnus smiles at him, " Well, let's eat!" He says

Alec takes a bite of his food and Magnus looks at him intensely, hoping he'll like it. " It's good!" Alec exclaims

After eating, Magnus pays the bill and they walk out into the cool night air. The Warlock smiles at the Shadowhunter and holds his hand. Alec blushes and smiles back at Magnus.

" So where next?" Alec asks

Magnus hales a taxi and opens the door for Alec. " Club Nocturne." He says

He closes the door and Alec looks a little panicked, " A-A club? Y-You mean dancing?" Alec stutters

Magnus chuckles softly, " Yes, Alec, with dancing."

When the taxi stops, Magnus opens the door for Alec to get out. In front of them is a small, run down looking building. Nothing fancy at all. It looked abandoned and like rats lived there. Magnus sets a hand on Alec's back, pushing him towards an alley.

" Wh-Where are we?"

" Don't worry, the entrance is hidden so Mundane don't find it." Magnus says as they turn the alley corner, revealing a shimmering carpet with bouncers and Downworlders walking in and out.

Magnus walks to the front of the line, passing by all the other Downworlders. " Magnus! You cant just go to the front of the line like that!" Alec complains

The Warlock laughs and looks at the bouncer, who nods and lets them inside. Once they get inside, Alec clings close to Magnus, and he wraps his arm around Alec's waist. Vampires turn and look at Alec, smiling and licking their lips. Alec shudders and looks down at Magnus' arm wrapped protectively around his waist.

" So what do you want to do now?" The Warlock asks

Alec glances around, " Anything but dancing..."

Magnus smiles and leads Alec across the dance floor and over to a deserted corner. Lights flashed and the music blared loudly, but the moment Magnus pushed Alec against the wall, the sounds seemed quieter, like Alec and Magnus were somewhere else with background music. Their faces were so close their noses brushed together. Alec's heart was racing against his chest so fast he thought Magnus would be able to hear it over the loud music. Magnus turned his head slightly and their lips brushed together softly.

Alec decided tonight he wouldn't care if people stared, he just wanted Magnus. He gently wrapped his arms around his dates shoulders, pulling the Warlock closer. His entire body tingled as Magnus hands moved down to his hips. The kiss started out gentle and sweet, but Magnus decided he wanted more from the kiss. Shivers were sent down Alec's spine as Magnus ran his tongue along his lips, coaxing them open. Alec parted his lips slightly and gasped softly when he felt Magnus' tongue on his. He places his hand under Alec's jawline, exploring the young Shadowhunters mouth.

Alec cupped his hand on the back of the Warlocks neck and took in the sweet scent of him. It was intoxicating and Alec was afraid he wouldn't want to let go. Downworlders were definitely staring at them, but neither one cared. Awhile later Magnus pulls away, catching his breath. He twines his fingers with Alec's and smiles. Magnus takes his date over to one of the booths at the club and sits next to him this time.

" So, am I making this a perfect first date for you?" Magnus asks, cuddling his head against Alec's neck.

The Shadowhunter lets out a breathy sigh and nods, " The most perfect date."

Magnus smiles and brings Alec's hand up to his lips, kissing his palm. When he looks at his hand, he see's a scare from the Stele. He loved Alec's scars though, it made Alec who he was. Someone who protected all walks of life from demons. Magnus cups Alec's face in his hands and lifts the Shadowhunters face up so he's staring into Alec's wide blue eyes.

" You're so beautiful Blue Eyes." Magnus says, causing Alec's face to turn bright pink.

" No where near as much as you are." He replies softly

After much talking and a few drinks, Magnus and Alec decide it's time to return. When they return to the Institute, they stand in front of the door for awhile, holding hands. Alec looks up at Magnus, staring into his yellow eyes.

" I had a great time tonight." He says

Magnus grins, " So did I. I'm glad I was a sufficient first date."

Alec shakes his head and smiles back at him, " It was the best date ever."

The Shadowhunter reaches up and kisses Magnus' lips softly before opening the front door of the building. He glances over his shoulder at Magnus.

" Goodnight Bane." He says with a hint of a laugh

" Goodnight Blue Eyes." Magnus replies before Alec disappears into the Institute.

The Warlock vanishes from the front steps and back to his house in Brooklyn. Alec running to his room and pulling out the poem.

_I always got the sense that he came torn between being a good person_

_and... _

_Missing out on all of the things that life of offered a man as magnificent as him. _

_And in that way I understood him_

Alec sighs and smiles. His first date with Magnus was a success. Hopefully he wouldn't have to wait long before seeing him again.


	8. All About Magnus Bane

Being an 800 year old warlock can actually be sort of a cushy gig, when you've got the sort of reputation for magical prowess that Magnus Bane has. Unfortunately for him, his better side often drags his more practical side along for the ride, and he finds himself thrust headlong into the middle of big heroic affairs that are really not his style. This in itself is telling, however. As much as Magnus might prefer to keep from thrusting himself in the center of political scandal, he also has strong feelings about justice, and about protecting innocent lives. He's championed the cause of Downworlder equality in his own roundabout way, and he's also fought alongside the Clave in times of serious threats to the world. Tessa Gray remarked once on how behind his eyes there was a surprising joy always visible, and the truth is that for all he's seen, Magnus does relish life, and the world he lives in. His insatiable curiosity comes from a true interest in the world around him, and he quests for knowledge of the arcane world, and for new experiences.  
Magnus can come off as aloof, but he's always ready with a witty or sardonic remark for any occasion. He enjoys being the center of attention, and as such, is a showman in terms of behavior, wardrobe, magical displays, and general living arrangements. Like many people who crave attention, a lot of this is in reaction to the rejection he faced as a child at the hand of his parents. When they found out the truth about his heritage, they believed he was a monster and tried to kill him. Though he acts as if this no longer bothers him, having given himself completely over to his Downworlder side and now wearing it as a mark of pride, he obviously still suffers from fear of real rejection. There's evidence for this in his jealousy over Alec's feelings for Jace, and his easily hurt feelings when he thinks Alec is ignoring him, as well as the way he's made himself into the social hub of the city, but doesn't seem to have any real close friends. He is very deeply offended by Shadowhunter treatment of Downworlders, having been one of the warlocks actually present to sign the Accords, and having done quite a bit to rankle Shadowhunter authority into ceasing to abuse Downworlders who did _not _engage in monstrous or illicit activities.  
When you've lived as long as Magnus has, entertainment becomes a completely different sport. Much of what he does is motivated by the fact that he hates being bored: he likes being surrounded by energy, vivacity, and new things, even if he doesn't partake in the scene himself. He enjoys stepping into different roles, and has come to see the art of when to take on which ones, for practical reasons, as well as to keep himself entertained. He might be a flippant partier in gold pants one moment, and an incredibly serious, dangerous and solemn force to be reckoned with in more extreme situations. As Clare herself said, he's lived long enough to construct very elaborate ways of amusing himself, and greatly enjoys getting a reaction out of people based on his behavior or the way he looks.  
The fact that he is _immensely _powerful means that he doesn't have to fear much. He can freeze people in place, heal injuries, choke a man from afar, control powerful magical energies in the form of weapons, teleport objects from other locations at will, manipulate memories, create illusions, and much, much more. As Jace puts it, he has "nearly unlimited supernatural power", and people argue that he might be able to take Dumbledore in a fight if the wizard from _Harry Potter _were actually real. While he enjoys showing off all these powers, he also treats them with a certain amount of _ennui_, given that it's very rare he finds himself in a situation where he can't use his magic to gain the upper hand with ease. He _does _however, evince fear over upsetting political situations that will put at odds with entire groups, especially the Clave. He obviously doesn't want to cross the Inquisitor, and as powerful as he is, he recognizes that the Shadowhunters could destroy him, given the fact that they're an entire _nation _of their own. He enjoys being at the very literal center of Downworlder culture, which means keeping on the good side of vampires, werewolves, fairies, other warlocks, and Shadowhunters - and it's a delicate line between not pissing them off and making sure that they respect him, while maintaining his own sense of status and power.  
Despite appearances, Magnus has the capacity to be immensely loyal to people who earn his respect or love. He might not always be willing to admit it, but he does care about what happens to them, and this manifests in his own unique way of lending aid when necessary. He's incredibly skilled at reading people, after all these years, and he can recognize when someone has a good soul and a good heart.  
He also shows a cynicism with the idealism of doing good deeds just for the sake of doing good - rather, he'll do almost anything if the price is right, and he'll show no remorse for turning down aid to the 'good guys' if they're not willing to pay up. This doesn't really have to do with a sense of materialism - he actually admits himself to be happier when he doesn't own too many things, as too much wealth is simply 'boring'. Rather, his view of morality holds a lot more gray areas than most peoples, given that he's seen people with 'good' intentions do horrible things under the banner of righteousness, and he's seen 'evil' beings act in truly intelligent and heroic ways. He's learned it's usually best to simply do what's best for oneself, and let the rest sort itself out. Making certain that his services are well paid for allows him to not end up in anyone's debt, and it also does a lot to give him more of a reputation for his magic.

**History**

Magnus was born approximately around the year 1200, most likely in a small village in Europe, given his talk about his parent's church. Seeing as how his half-demonic heritage horrified his parents, it seems likely that his mother had an affair with some kind of demonic creature. It is also likely that his mother was at least in part Asian, as his eyes have an Asian cast. They're also green-gold and exactly like a cat's, and have been since birth, which prompted his parents to believe it was the Devil's Mark. This made him an outcast, and so he lived the first ten years of his life without friends, and isolated from the village and even his own family.  
When he was ten, his mother, driven mad by the shame of what she'd wrought, hung himself in their barn. His father was driven into a grievous rage, and attempted to drown the young boy in the river. Fighting for his life, Magnus lashed out with all the power he had, and burned his father to death where he stood.  
Alone, he wandered for a short time, before turning to the church and begging sanctuary. It's unknown how long he stayed there, but eventually he hitchhiked his way to Spain, where he lived alone in Madrid, begging for or stealing food as his powers grew. Still uncertain as to what or who he was, he had a difficult time controlling them. During this time he forgot his parents' name (by choice) and even his own.  
He was eventually taken in by the Silent Brothers - a group of self mutilating Shadowhunters who guarded the knowledge of the Clave. It is likely that this is where he learned the truth of what he was, and the wider magical Downworld. The Silent Brothers gave him the name Magnus Bane and helped him learn to control his powers, as well as to embrace his humanity too. Always thirsty for knowledge, he ate up all that the Silent Brothers had to offer.  
At some point, Bane departed Madrid, and ended up in London by the late 1800s. Between his powers, his love of parties, and his love of mischief, Magnus' popularity soared in London society circles of Downworlders. He did, however, come to feel strongly against the Shadowhunter clave for the way in which they refused to treat Downworlders as equals, and along with other immortals occasionally gave the local institute trouble. He lived in a variety of locales in his life, but while in London stayed on as a guest of his lover, the vampiress Lady Camille Belcourt. The two attended Downworld events together, such as those held at the Pandemonium Club, though they were not members. Te leader of the club, the vampire DeQuincy, would invite him to parties at which mundanes were killed as entertainment, but he would eschew those invitations.  
Magnus assisted the Shadowhunters in infiltrating one of those parties, at Camille's bequest, attending as the date of Tessa Gray, who was shapeshifted into the vampiress. With Tessa and Shadowhunter Will Herondale, he discovered that DeQuincy was involved in some kind of plan to create an army of automatons infused with demonic spirits. The Shadowhunter attack on DeQuincy's group ended with the vampire's escape, and Camille, revealed to DeQuincy as a traitor, was forced to go into hiding, leaving Bane enraged at the Clave for not following through on killing DeQuincy. He sent messages to her to return when it was safe, but she didn't respond, and he began to suspect she had simply used him to get her revenge on the other vampire.

_The world in which Magnus lives is divided into those aware of the 'hidden world', in which exists demons, faeries, vampires, werewolves, magic, and more, and those who live their lives without even realizing any of it exists. This 'hidden world' is protected by Shadowhunters (or Nephilim), who are basically its secret police, and who battle demons, and uphold 'the Accords'. This is the contract between Shadowhunters and Downworlders (warlocks, vampires, etc) that allows for a tentative peace between them._


	9. Telling Isabelle

" You should tell her." Magnus said over the phone

Alec sighed and leaned back in his chair, " I know I should. Isabelle already knows about me, and she doesn't hate you."

Magnus scoffs, " Well, that's reassuring."

The Shadowhunter smiles and switches the phone to his other ear, " Okay, I'll tell her when she's done her training. Which is in about ten minutes." Alec says

" So, I was thinking, your birthday is coming up soon right?" Magnus asks

Alec nods to himself, " Yeah it is. Why?"

The Lightwoods had never made a big deal about birthdays, they thought it was a stupid Mundane thing to do. So all that happened on birthdays in their family was the gift of a new weapon. That was all, not even a party.

" Well, I was thinking about throwing a party, but I know how much you hate parties and being the center of attention... So I thought I would take you to the beach." Magnus tells Alec

Alec bites his lip and grins, " The beach?" He says cooly, " Yeah sure, why not? Sounds like fun."

The blue eyed boy looks up at the clock, Isabelle would be out of training by now, " I'll call you later, Issy is done with practice by now." He said

Magnus said good bye and they hung up. Alec takes a deep breath and stands up, walking out into the hall to search for Isabelle. He checks her room first. Alec opens the door a little and peers inside. The room was quiet and empty, no sign of Isabelle here. He closes the door and turns around to walk down the hall. Alec walked over to the practice room and called Isabelle's name, but the only response was his echo in the large room. He sighs and turns around and checks the library next, he pushes the large door open and slips inside. He glances around and see's someone sitting at a table near the window.

Isabelle.

Alec makes his way over to her, pulling a chair out in front of her. She looks up at him as he sits down and smiles, then looks back at her book. They both sit there for awhile in silence as Alec collected the courage to tell her.

" Isabelle?" Alec mumurs

She glances over her book, " Hmm?"

" Can we talk?" He asks

Isabelle smiles, " We are talking."

Alec rolls his eyes and shakes his head. " I need to tell you something is what I mean."

" Alright." Issy says, closing the book and setting it off to the side. " What's up?"

Alec sits there a moment longer, shifting uneasily. " It's about Magnus Bane."

Isabelle raises an eyebrow, intrigued. " Oh really. What about him?"

Alec pulls at a loos thread on his sweater, " Him and I have been hanging out recently..."

She leans back in her seat and crosses her arms, " Alright so?"

" So... Me and him... Well... We're kind of... Um... You know..." Alec stammers

Isabelle tilts her head then her eyes grow wide when she connects the dots. " Ohhh!" She squeals, " I get it!"

A blush crosses Alec's cheeks and he looks up at her, " Please keep it a secret. No one else knows except you. I want to keep it that way for now, okay?"

Issy nods wildly, " Of course! Of course!" She smiles widely, " Soooo, have you two gone on an official date yet!?"

Alec shrinks in his chair, " Yeah... Last Friday..."

" Where did he take you?" Isabelle asks, leaning forwards.

" H-He took me out for dinner, then he brought me to Club Nocturne."

Isabelle crosses her arms on the table, " Did he kiss you?"

" Isabelle!" Alec hisses with embarrassment

She ignores him and rolls her eyes, " Well did he!?"

The blush on Alec's face deepens, " Y-Yes..."

Isabelle squeals again, " Oh my gosh! Your first kiss!"

Alec stares at her, " H-How did you know!?"

" It's sooo obvious you have never been in a relationship, let alone kissed anyone!"

Alec shakes his head and stands up, " Just keep it a secret. And keep it a secret that I'm going to meet up with him right now."

Isabelle smiles and nods, " My lips are sealed!"

Magnus Bane sat at the bar he and Alec planned to meet at. The Warlock had already ordered for them and continued to wait for Alec. When he was officially five minutes late, Magnus began to worry. What if a demon attacked him? What if the talk with Isabelle didn't go right? And worst of all, what if Alec didn't like Magnus anymore? The Warlock tapped his manicured nails on the table, staring at the door. A couple of the Mundanes in the bar looked at him like he was insane, but he just ignored them. When the door opened, Magnus straightened up, hoping it was Alec, but it was just a female Mundie.

Suddenly the room went dark and Magnus gasped as someone's hands went over his eyes. There was a soft laugh before the room became light again.

" I got you there." Alec said as he sat beside Magnus

The Warlock flashes his cat eyes at Alec and shakes his head. " Where were you? I was worried something happened to you!"

" I'm six minutes late." Alec replies, " I was just talking to Isabelle and she took it really well. Too well almost."

Magnus smiles and reaches over the table and holds Alec's pale hand. The pale Shadowhunter stares at their entwined hands. His complexion was so pale and fair compared to the Warlock's soft milk chocolate skin. Magnus squeezes Alec's hand, snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked at him a little worriedly.

" Are you okay Alec?" Magnus asks

Alec nods quickly, " Yeah I'm fine. Sorry, I just zoned out for a moment."

Their eyes lock, yellow green to beautiful blue. Magnus leaned forwards until their faces were close. Alec's eyes flutters and closed. He could feel Magnus' breath on his lips, and waited for the Warlock to kiss him. Magnus moved his hand onto Alec's knee, moving his hand up his thigh slowly. The Shadowhunter tensed a little bit, but soon relaxed when Magnus' lips brushed his ever so lighty. Alec went to move into the kiss but Magnus had already pulled away. The boys eyes opened quickly and stared at the Warlock.

Magnus grinned and stood up, extending his hand out for Alec, " Let's dance."

Alec took Magnus' hand, " You know I can't dance."

The Warlock looks into Alec's eyes, " I'll teach you." He says as he pulls the boy to the dance floor during a slow song.

Alec's heart flutters in his chest when Magnus pulls him close against his body. He takes Alec's hands and puts them on his shoulders, then places his own hands on Alec's waist. They got a few odd looks from the other dancers but didn't pay them any attention.

" This is an easy dance. Just shift your feet a bit." Magnus says in Alec's ear.

Alec nodded and moved his feet whenever Magnus did. A small smile crept across his face, " I'm doing it. I'm dancing." He says

Magnus laughs, " Yes. You are."

The Shadowhunter looks up at Magnus and smiles and gets a smile in return. They stare into each others eyes, and Magnus pulls Alec even closer to him. Alec's breath hitches slightly at the sudden closeness of their bodies. The Shadowhunter closes his eyes and cranes his neck up, wanting Magnus to kiss him. The Warlock grinned and leaned down, but before there lips touched, he saw something in the corner of his eye. Magnus looks up and see's a vampire lurking in the shadows of the bar. Alec slowly opens his eyes to look at Magnus in confusion, but soon notices he's looking at something. Alec follows the Warlocks gaze and spots the vampire watching them.

" Do you know him...?" Alec asks warily

Magnus shakes his head, " No. I've never seen him before."

The Vampire's eyes flash blood red and suddenly all the Mundanes in the bar freeze. The only ones moving were Magnus, Alec, and the Vampire. The Vampire's eyes focused directly on Alec and he began to move towards them. Magnus grabbed Alec's wrist and swung him behind him so he was standing in between Alec and the Vampire. Blue sparks crackled from the Warlocks fingertips, he was about to say a spell, but the Vampire disappeared with a blur.

" Nngh!" Alec chokes out as the Vampire appears behind him, wrapping his arm around the Shadowhunters throat.

Magnus raises his hands inline with the Vampires face, but the bloodsucker shakes his head, " I wouldn't do that if I were you, or your darling boyfriend won't survive."

Magnus narrows his eyes at the Vampire but keeps his hands raised, just extinguishing the sparks.

" Who are you? What business do you have with us?" Magnus hisses

The Vampire smirks, " My Master wants this beautiful blue eyed boy. Ever since you kissed this Shadowhunter, he's been all the rage for the Downworlders. He's the talk of every gathering."

" What? Why would that be?" Magnus demands, trying to keep his voice steady

" No Warlock has ever taken a male Shadowhunter as their lover before. Now that you have, all Downworlders want to know what is so special about a _mortal_ boy." The Vampire venoms the word mortal.

Alec's eyes flicker with anger and hurt. He slowly reaches down to his belt and delicately reaches for his daggers. Magnus keeps eye contact with the Vampire, distracting him from Alec grabbing the blades. He raises the dagger to the Vampire's stomach without him noticing, and plunges it into him. Alec runs over to Magnus while the Vampire screeches in response. Both knew the dagger would only slow the Vampire down for a short time. Magnus grabs Alec's hand and leads him outside, once they exit the bar, the Mundanes go back to normal.

The Vampire chases after them, he's right on their tail when Alec trips and crashes to the ground. The Vampire jumps at the chance, literally, and seizes the Shadowhunter. One arm around his waist and the other gripping his jaw. Magnus growls at the Vampire when he does this, and the sparks crackle around Magnus' hands uncontrollably. The Vampire sniffs and his eyes go blood red. Alec's hand was bleeding from falling. Magnus' eyes grow wide when he see's this, and his heart begins to race as he tries to think how he can get Alec away from the Vampire.

He inhales the sweet scent of the Shadowhunters blood and grabs Alec's wrist. The Vampire gazes at the crimson blood, but Alec snaps his arm down, trying free himself from the stronger males grasp. While the Vampire struggles with Alec, Magnus creeps around them, but the Vampire is too fast. He pushes Alec against the wall and knocks him unconscious.

" Alec!" Magnus yells, but the Vampire blocks his way

The Vampire narrows his eyes and Magnus glares back at him, lifting his hands and sending the sparks into the Vampires shoulder, earning a loud cry of pain. He hisses at the Warlock and attacks him, smashing his head against the concrete which also makes Magnus black out. The Vampire snickers.

" Stupid Warlock." He mutters as he lifts Alec's body, " Oh, what a shame it would be to let your blood go to waste." The Vampire whispers to Alec as his eyes flicker open.

He grabs Alec's chin and makes eye contact with the blue eyed boy, immobilizing him. Alec's eyes grow wide when he realizes he can't move his body, and his breath quickens in fear. Was this going to be his last night as a Shadowhunter? Was this Vampire going to turn him!?


	10. Bloodsucker

Alec stared up at the Vampire's blood thirsty eyes in terror. He'd rather die than become a Bloodsucker. His family would disown him if he let himself become a Downworlder. But his body wouldn't move, no matter how hard he tried. Alec's eyes flicked over to Magnus' unconscious body and bit his lip, the only muscle he could move. The Vampire looked up at Alec and grinned.

" Don't worry Nephilim, I won't change you. If I did, the Downworlders, including my Master, would be very displeased." He tells Alec

That lifted a bit of relief to Alec, but he was still scared. He'd heard about Vampire bites. It could either give great pleasure or serious pain. The Vampire lowers his lips to brush over Alec's arm, down to his forearm where the blood seeped out still. Alec closed his eyes tightly, but the Vampire grabbed his face with his other hand, forcing Alec to open his eyes.

" Watch this Shadowhunter." The Vampire hissed with a sly smirk

Alec squinted his eyes, but was still able to see as the Vampire lowered his lips back to the cut, and slowly licked the blood. Alec bit his bottom lip from screaming in pain. It hurt more than anything he had ever felt, and that was big talk for a Shadowhunter who lived for pain. More blood gushed out of the cut, and the Vampire didn't take any time to lick it up. Alec was biting his lip so hard it was on the verge of bleeding.

" Shadowhunter, your blood is like nothing I have ever tasted." The Vampire says

Tears were springing into Alec's eyes from the pain as the Vampire licked deeper into the wound.

" Ahhh...!" Alec cries out in pain

It was his if Alec's painful plea was what brought Magnus Bane into consciousness, because seconds later, the Vampire lay sprawled on the side walk in shock. Alec watched Magnus, tears stained his face. The Warlock ran over to him and picked him up.

" I'm so sorry Alec." He whispers to the boy

Magnus snaps his fingers and they disappear before the Vampire can get to them. When they appeared in Magnus' house in Brooklyn, he set Alec on the couch, wrapping his arm up quickly. Magnus looked at Alec and brushed his hand over the boys head, which was heating up. The Warlock conjured up a cool cloth and rested in on Alec's forehead as he began applying different medications to the wound. Once the cut was in stable condition, Magnus sits beside Alec, stroking his hair lovingly.

" I'm so sorry I let this happen to you..." Magnus murmured

Alec's eyes opened slowly and he ran his hand over Magnus leg. " It's... Not your fault."

The Warlock looks down at Alec and smiles, bending down to hug him softly, " It's no big deal really. I'm a Shadowhunter, pain is what I signed into."

" I'm just glad your okay now." Magnus replies as Alec sits up.

They smile at each other and Magnus leans forwards, kissing Alec softly. The two sat there, kissing each other gently before Alec pulled away.

" Magnus... What that Vampire said... About us being... L-Lovers..." It's all Alec as to say for Magnus to clue in.

He had never actually asked Alec to be his boyfriend.

" Ah, that's right. I have been meaning to ask you something," The Warlock smiles and kisses Alec's jawline tenderly, " Alec Lightwood, will you go out with me?" Magnus asks, looking deep into Alec's eyes.

The Shadowhunter looked back into Magnus' cat like eyes and a the corner of his mouth turned up. " Yes. Of course I will." He replied, kissing Magnus on the lips.

The thought of Magnus Bane being Alec's _boyfriend_ was amazing. This stunning, beautiful Warlock was Alec Lightwoods boyfriend. Out of all the beautiful Downworlders he could chose from, he had picked Alec, a boring Shadowhunter. The thought of the immortality and mortality thing never even crossed either of their minds as they kissed each other. Both of them were just so happy to finally be dating officially.


	11. Baking Catastrophe

" You want to do what!?" I said a little to loudly

Isabella huffed and put her hands on her hips, " I AM a girl Alec! Sometimes a _girl _likes to bake!"

I stared at her for a moment. _Isabelle_ wanted to bake? Isabelle couldn't heat up rice if her life depended on it! Her eyes pierced into my soul until I gave in.

" FINE! We'll bake." I say throwing my arms up

" Alriiiight!" Isabelle exclaims, " Let's get going!" She picks up the coffee cake recipe and scans it, " OH this will be EA-SY!"

She looks over at me and smiles, " Alec, can you measure the flour? I'll get the other ingredients ready." Isabelle asks

" Yeah sure." I replied boredly.

Baking wasn't my ideal way to spend a Saturday night. I'd rather be in my room or out hunting demons. Like any other Shadowhunter would. But no, I was stuck here baking cookies with my little sister. I carefully measured the right amount of flour and put it in a bowl. I'd never baked before, but I was positive I knew more than Isabelle did. She'd tried to make mother a birthday cake once and I had a feeling we might have the same problems from then, tonight. I watched Isabelle add the shortening, baking powder, and salt. And then...

" Aleeec? How much coffee am I supposed to add to the coffee cake?" She asked

My eyes widened in dismay. Was she serious!? I sighed and shook my head, " Izzy, you don't put coffee in coffee cake..."

She tilted her head in confusion, " Then why do they call it coffee cake?"

I shrugged, " I have no clue Izzy..."

Izzy looked at me a bit longer before turning back to the recipe. she started to add the rest of the ingredients, but I noticed something most disturbing, she wasn't even measuring anything. She was estimating and just tossing everything into the bowl.

" Half a teaspoon of cinnamon? That doesn't seem like enough..." She grumbled, " Let's add a little bit more..."

I tapped my fingertips on the kitchen counter and watched her, I wanted desperately to say something, but when Izzy starts something, you don't want to interfere. Once she poured the mixture into the pan and slipped into the oven, she smiled widely.

" This is going to be awesome!"

I laughed nervously, " Y-Yeah."

Twenty minutes later we came back and she took the pan out of the oven. They looked right, but didn't smell right. Clearly Isabelle didn't notice that. She was beaming as she cut the cake and put two pieces on plates.

" Dig in!" Izzy said

I looked at the cake and slowly took a small bite. I had to try so hard not to gag and spit it out. It was horrible. How could someone be so terrible at baking!? Or right, ISABELLE could! I forced myself to swallow the cake then set the plate on the counter. Isabelle must not have a sense of flavour, because she devoured her piece.

" It's good." She told me

I shrugged and slowly backed out of the kitchen without her noticing. Pulling my phone out, I called Magnus. After that baking catastrophe, I needed to see him.

Awhile later I appeared on Magnus' door step, he was already there waiting to let me in.

" Good evening darling." He purred

I felt my cheeks grow hot and glares at him. " D-Don't call me that." I stepped inside and he closed the door.

" Why not? I think it's cute, just like you."

I held my arm in my other hand, " No I'm not..." I mumbled

Magnus smiled softly and kissed my forehead, " No, you're not." He said, " You're gorgeous."

The blush reached my ears and I ducked away from him, " If anyone here is gorgeous, it's you." I whispered

Magnus sighed and wrapped his arms around me, " So why the sudden wanting to come here?" He ask

I look at the floor, " Isabelle and I baked a coffee cake."

His arms fell to his sides and he stared at me, " Isabelle Lightwood baked a cake!?"

I laughed and shook my head, " Hardly! She added way too much of each ingredient and over baked it. It looked right but smelled and tasted awful." I made a gagging face and Magnus laughed with me.

He sat on the couch and shrugged, " She never did seem the type to be able to bake anything."

I sat down next to him and smiled, " She can't even heat up food without over-heating it or making it explode."

We both laughed for awhile then just sat together, my head resting on Magnus' shoulder. I closed my eyes and relaxed. I could feel Magnus' arm snake around my waist and hold me close. I liked his touch, it was gentle and loving. But I couldn't help but think about how many other's he had been with, who he had said, " I love you," to before. How many had kissed his lips? How many had sat on this couch with him? How many did he... I couldn't think about it. I just needed to enjoy my time with him while I had it.

" Magnus?" I said smally

" Yes darling?"

I blushed, " Can we go to an... amusement park tomorrow...?"

He chuckled a bit, " An amusement park huh? Sure, why not."


End file.
